


Not today

by AlchemyParadox



Series: Nemesis [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyParadox/pseuds/AlchemyParadox
Summary: This explores kara's choice as to why not come out as supergirl to Lena. It is the counterpart to Lies.





	Not today

**Author's Note:**

> This is a counterpart to Lies. It might become a story, with several chapters.

You figured you were going to tell her. 

Soon... not quite now. 

And that was the issue wasn’t it?

You were waiting for the perfect time, but it just never came. 

She appeared into your life... or rather you quite awkwardly and stutteringly stumbled into hers, and it was just so easy to... lie. You told yourself it wasn't lying at first, not really, it was more like dancing and performing high level acrobatics around a truth that would be ludicurous if it wasn’t... well... true. If your persona wasn't issue of world politics, if your last names did not come up always tied up together with words such as "arch nemesis" , if the fact you are actually another species ... You figure in another universe it might actually have been funny really.

...You would have taken her flying

But no. You had started talking and ascending throughout the social beverages, from water in the office, to coffee at Noonan’s, to wine at a cocktail. Then there was food, fast food being brought by one or the other as an excuse to meet, and dinner at restaurants, and late night Netflix microwaved meals. You had managed to miss the fact that you were dating until she actually kissed you. 

And you were so happy to have her, and so scared to lose her. 

And then it was so wrong to lie, but all to late to tell the truth.

So you told yourself you would tell her. But not today, you would not spoil the presentation of her last invention, you are so proud of her, the Luthor who actually would save the world. Not today either, her smile shimmers almost as much as the ring on her hand. Today you will tell her, and you open your mouth to let the truth out but she does that thing with your ear and you actually fortet who you are at all... And today, today she looks so beautiful in her white dress, and you almost have everyithing you have dreamed of…

So you will tell her...

You watch her chest rise up and down as she sleeps with your arm around hers, and you rearrange a strand of hair behind her ear.

… just not today


End file.
